Sky Battalion/Transcript
Shang Mu: Waterfront Lilac, Carol, Milla & Torque are all standing amidst the wreckage of Serpentine's Robopanther, proud of their teamwork. '-Lilac's Line-' Lilac: YEAH! We kicked some serious tail there! '-Carol's Line-' Carol: 'That was totally awesome, did you see that? You were like "Take that!" and I was like "POW POW!" '-Milla's Line-''' '''Milla: Wow! We're really strong as a team! Serpentine: Not so fast, Commander! Serpentine reappears in front of the team, hardly fazed by his failure. Serpentine: Chya hahaha... If you're searching for the Stone, you might want to look up! Several Shuigang airships appear, firing on Shang Mu. Serpentine takes the opportunity to jump into a passing ship above him. Serpentine: Enjoy your victory! Lilac tries Dragon Boosting after Serpentine, but to no avail. Lilac: No! STOP!! Carol, Milla & Torque runs to Lilac's side. Carol: We gotta go after them! Torque: Those airships would ghost us from a mile away. Remember what happened to me in the valley? '-Blooper Start-' Lilac: Let's ask- bleh! Bebeh! God-! Lilac runs off in embarrassment from sticking her tongue out. '-Blooper End-' Lilac: There has to be a way! What about Mayor Zao? A Shang Mu Truck comes driving in near the team with Mayor Zao, who has taken the head of the Robopanther for his collection. Zao: It's gone! My one chance of re-election is gone! Zao notices the team near him, and the truck slowly moves backwards to get a better look at them. Zao: You! Over there! Everyone but Carol bows to the Mayor, looking somewhat confused. Lilac: (whispers) He's royalty! You have to bow! Carol: Oh! Carol bows before the Mayor. Zao: Very good. -clears throat- Rise! The team stands up as Zao walks next to the Robopanther's head. Zao: Were you the ones who disposed of this wretched mechanical beast? Carol: You bet we are! Zao jumps in satisfaction, creeping out the Soldier standing next to him. Zao: Glorious! +5 GLORY Zao: As a token of my appreciation, I offer each of you free reign over Zao's Shopping Paradise! ...Uh, with this coupon... for five percent off selected brands! 5% OFF! The team looks in confusion about Zao's token of appreciation. Zao: Aw, what the heck, why don't I just invite you over to dinner? My treat! Milla: You mean... a royal feast? Carol: I am pretty hungry... Torque: But what about the stone? Zao: That scoundrel Prince took it from me! I won't even be able to chase him until my ships are repaired! Everyone looks around until Lilac bows to answer Zao's request. Lilac: Well, Mayor Zao, we would be honored to be your guests this evening. Zao: Follow me then. I shall drown your sorrows in delicious chow mein! Milla silently jumps for joy as everyone goes with Zao to city hall. Shang Mu City Hall Zao: Don't worry about taking turns. I'm sure you must be hungry, so have at it! Robots drive by and put sushi plates in front of everyone. Lilac/Carol/Milla: SUSHI! The girls start eating the sushi. Milla: I love sushi! Carol: Me too! Lilac: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa, you both like something? Is this the end of the world? The girls laugh as Torque looks at the statue of a dragon head on the wall. Torque: So, what's that giant head on the wall over there? Zao: That's the pride of my collection! An ancient statue modeled after the Dragons of the Before Time. Torque: What's special about them compared to, y'know, someone like Lilac? Zao: What's special? Hah! Did you come from another planet or something? Lilac coughs upon hearing Zao's question, getting everyone's attention. Lilac Sorry. Zao: Long ago, a magnificent creature soared across Avalice in a ball of fire. When it landed, our ancestors were so captivated by it's power and beauty that they built three kingdoms in it's honor. Torque: Shang Mu, Shang Tu, and Shuigang? Zao: Bingo! And when the cities were built, the dragon transformed into the legendary Kingdom Stone we know and love today. The same stone that was heartlessly yanked away from me! Carol: '''(mouthful) You took it first! '''Lilac: Carol! Manners. Carol: '''(mouthful) Sorry... '''Lilac: Why did you take it? Why now? Zao: Shang Mu is on the brink of an energy crisis. With the stone in our hands we could have solved it overnight! Carol; Well, that worked out well... Torque: I don't think this "energy crisis" of yours is an accident. I think it's deliberate, and I think we know who is responsible. Shuigang Palace Crashing and shooting sounds are heard from within the palace. Brevon is seen, having killed a few Rogue Warriors who tried to attack him, with one remaining. Brevon: Don't bore me with your lectures. I've heard them a thousand times from a thousand self-righteous warriors. Unless you have something useful to say, the only thing that matters to me is how quickly I can cast you aside. I really have a lot of work to do. Warrior: -cough- You'll fail. Men like you always fail. Brevon takes out his knife out and finishes off the warrior, reducing him to feathers. Brevon: Interesting theory. Syntax appears before Brevon with a status report. Syntax: HELLO SIR. HAVE YOU BEHEADED THE INTRUDERS YET? Brevon: What is it? Syntax: THERE IS AN INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM GENERAL SERPENTINE. Syntax backs up and plays the transmission showing Serpentine with the Kingdom Stone. Serpentine: The full moon is out! Not a cloud in the sky! Brevon: Don't relax just yet! Upload the scans and get back here immediately. Serpentine: Of course, my lord! Syntax turns off the transmission. Brevon: Contact the crash site and tell them to refit our warp drive. I want the artifact to fit like a glove. Syntax: AS YOU WISH, SIR. Syntax goes in one direction while Brevon goes in another. Brevon: We're getting off this rock. Shang Mu City Hall Zao and the team are walking through city hall, negotiating. Zao: An alliance with Shang Tu? What a lovely idea! "Oh, hey Magister! Sorry about ambushing your soldiers and desecrating your temple! Let's go frolicking in the woods with our makeup and pretty dresses!" +5 SARCASM Lilac: Your excellency, we're a neutral party. Send us to speak on your behalf. Zao: If he won't listen to the greatest ruler in all of Avalice, why would he listen to a bunch of kids? Milla steps forward and kneels in front of Zao, giving him the "puppy eyes". Milla: Can we try? Pretty please? Zao's eyes start sparkling. Lilac steps next to him. Lilac: Just imagine how much people are going to love you for reuniting the three kingdoms against a common enemy. You'll be a hero! Zao: Me, a war hero? Now that you mention it, I could use a few extra hands... Torque: So you'll help us, then? Zao: ' Ah, what the heck? It's worth a shot! ''The team cheers at Zao's agreement. '''Zao: To the airship! Everyone walks outside to see a large red airship being prepared for takeoff. It looks stunning to everyone. Lilac: Niiiicce. Milla: Wow... Carol; We get to ride in THAT? Ohmygosh yes. Zao: But of course! It's equipped with everything you'll need for the trip, including your luxurious living quarters. Soon, the team boards the airship, with Zao saying his goodbyes before it takes off. Zao: Good luck my friends! Milla: Thank you! The airship takes off to the skies. '' ''Zao's Airship: Skies above Avalice As the airship soars through the skies, Lilac and Carol are conversing. Lilac: Just imagine it, Carol. There are other worlds out there, just like ours... Carol: -gasps- We should go on a space adventure someday! Don't you think that'd be SO cool?? Lilac: Are you kidding me? It'd be the coolest thing ever! Torque: I remember saying almost the exactly same thing. The screen moves over to show Torque. Lilac: Did you have a change of heart? Torque: Not really, no. I guess I just wasn't prepared for the sacrifices I had to make... Torque: Just gonna keep moving forward with the mission, I guess. No point thinking about a past that can't be changed. Lilac: You're right. Torque: '''-clears throat- How's the other girl doing? '''Lilac: Milla? I'm not sure. Can you go check on her, Carol? Carol; Okie dokie. Carol walks to the back of the airship to check on Milla. Lilac: I'm gonna get some sleep. Torque: I'm fine. You go on ahead. Lilac walks off to the living quarters. '' ''The screen changes to show Milla looking into the night sky as Carol comes to check on her. Carol: How's it goin'? Milla: I'm... I'm making a wish. Carol: Oh... what kind of wish? Milla: Well...... I really wanna see my mommy and daddy again! Carol: Sounds like a good thing to wish for. Carol pauses before talking again. Carol: We're gonna be going inside soon. You wanna come? Milla: Okay! Carol and Milla enter the living quarters before the scene shifts to Lilac, who was watching the conversation. She begins to grow concerned about Milla. Zao's Airship: Living Quarters (Morning) The girls are sleeping in their beds, with the morning light coming through the windows. Suddenly, they're woken up the sounds of explosions and rumbling that causes Carol to fall out of her bed. Carol: What's going on! Torque runs into the quarters, panicked. Torque: Shoot! We gotta disable those ships or we're toast! The girls get out of their beds and run outside, where they find themselves under attack by the Shuigang Sky Battalion. '-Lilac's Scene (Mid-Boss)-' Lilac makes her onto the Fire Airship of the Sky Battalion But before she is able to disable the ship's cannons, Spade comes in front of her, hanging onto a Shuigang Helicopter. He falls down in front of Lilac. Spade: You just don't know when to fold, do you? Lilac: Don't you get it?! Lord Brevon's the murderer! Spade: Thanks for the tip. Now get off our ship before I throw you overboard! Lilac: Like that'll happen! Spade: '-sighs- Oh well. Don't say I didn't warn you! ''Lilac and Spade fight, with Lilac emerging victorious, while Spade escape aboard a Helicopter. '-Boss Battle-' After the heroes have disabled the cannons on all three airships, Prince Dail appears, riding on the Kujacker and attack the team on Zao's Airship.. '''Dail: You will face justice! Surrender! '-Lilac's Line-' Lilac: Not a chance! '-Carol's Line-' Carol: Fat chance, buster! '-Milla's Line-' Milla: I can't... I won't! '-Torque's Line-' Torque: Gosh, that sounds really tempting, but... umm... no thank you. '-Dail's Lines (after the chosen character's line)-' Dail: So you have chosen death? How pathetic! As the rest of the boss battle progresses, Dail will say the following lines as the Kujacker takes further damage. Dail: Behold my true power! Dail: You insolent worm... After a fierce battle, the heroes manage to severely damage the Kujacker. Dail: This is far from over! Dail flies away on the Kujacker as he the Sky Battalion retreats as the team celebrates their victory. Previous: Fortune Night Next: Jade Creek Category:Transcripts